


First Prank

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Cute Kids, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fred Weasley, Kid Fred Weasley & Kid George Weasley, Kid George Weasley, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Child Fred and George pull their very first prank.





	First Prank

“I know! Switch everyone slippers,” a five-year-old Fred whispered.

George grinned mischievously and clapped with delight.

“Shh,” Fred replied, a tiny finger to his lips, “secret.”

The next morning, they awoke before sunrise. They crept around, straining to stifle their giggles as they traded each family member’s slippers for another’s. Then they returned to bed, hid under their covers and waited eagerly for reactions.

Only they fell back asleep, and by the time they made it to breakfast everyone had traded back to their own slippers.

Fred and George agreed they would think of a much better prank next time.


End file.
